The Bunny Parker
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Joshua just loves his Bunny Parka! So much he would never let it even have a scratch! And there is a reason why he loves it so much!


_A random idea which plopped up considering Joshua and his bunny parka. As soon as I had the idea I wanted to write it down. Soo… Enjoy this random thing!  
_

* * *

Neku sighed as he stared at his partner in disbelief. This was just annoying. Since a while now he had seen Joshua doing nothing else than to check on the piece of clothing he was wearing today after the Noise battles they had. It was annoying to say the very least. Not to mention Joshua already looked very worried, maybe a bit too worried, as he checked that upper piece of clothing. It was a black parka with a purple hoodie. But not just any hoodie… It was a bunny hoodie. He liked to call this a "Bunny parka" and he annoyed Neku all day with it, some new piece of clothing he pulled out of thin air the next day. Neku didn't know how Joshua got that but apparently he had it around for some time. And today, just like that, he decided to wear it for some reason. Granted, there has been no mission for them yet but it was still stupid. Let alone, did Joshua commit theft or from where did he get that piece of clothing?  
But that's not the worst part nor a part he could care about. Worse was when the orange haired actually had to force his partner into battle because of this. He just refused to go and let 'Phones' do all the work if he wasn't dragged into battle.  
"Are you done?" he asked Joshua as annoyed as his expression was, only receiving the response:"No way I am! It's hard to see if it got dirty during the fight or not!"  
"So what? It's just clothing. We got better things to-"  
"You really get nothing do you Neku!? Be more sensitive!" Joshua interrupted with an unpleasant look on his face, a very unpleasant look. As if Neku made him upset for a brief second. That would actually be a first.  
"What? Don't tell me that parka has feelings."  
"Maybe not the parka but I have feelings."  
The spiky haired sighed. "Look, it's just a piece of clothing. Who cares? We got more important things to deal with."  
"Maybe that is just a parka for you but to me this bunny parka is very important."  
"Oh really? And why is that?"  
"Well…" 

***

"And you have not seen her even once Mr H!?"´Joshua yelled right into his phone, almost seeming like to panic as soon as he heard that. He couldn't believe it. The past few days Mamori, one of his most trusted Reapers, had been avoiding him at all costs, disappearing right into her room. When he tried to jump in randomly she threw him out.  
Blowing down the door? A kick to send him flying into the next best wall!  
Slam the rebuild door open? Pirate Reaper grabbed the Composer and made him sit outside.  
And the worst part is-He had to eat cup ramen while she was busy inside her room doing who knows what! He didn't even want to imagine what it is! Yet things got really out of hand when the room was empty this morning, no sign of the brown haired reaper. The day where he wanted to confront her and solve issues out if there were any. There have to be some!

Sure, Mamori sometimes does get annoyed with Joshua's behavior and scolds him a lot for that. And it wasn't a rare occasion either. It was quite often-He does something, she gets mad at him and even scolds him for it yet a few moments later this has been all and it was sorted out between the two and they were on good terms again. Yet now… Now she wanted him out of her sight for some reason.  
Joshua wasn't really worried at first per se, at least he knew where she was… Until this morning of course. And since a few things became easier manageable with her lately he had to find her before something happens. He doesn't even want to imagine the possibilities. Especially if she left… That'd be the worst! And he doesn't just think that because she was the one making him his dinner ramen! That was only half of the truth! He'd lie if he didn't say he wasn't at least a bit attached to the female Reaper by now… Even though she had the tendency to nag… A lot… Yet it was funny to make her embarrassed all the same so the nag attacks were worth it.

"Now calm down Josh, she couldn't have gone far" Hanekome's voice sighed out of the phone. "I mean, you said that she was in her room yesterday, right?" "As in yesterday and the last five days!" the boy countered slightly pouty. "But now-"  
"I suggest that you calm down first and think this more through."  
"And what am I supposed to do then!?"  
"You really cannot think once you panic can you Josh?" Sanae chuckled slightly, only making the other male grumble not as amused though. "You win. I will ask around first" Josh sighed. "Maybe she has returned by now."

Said and done. The next past hour Joshua had done nothing else but to ask around yet receiving barely any answer. Not a clear one at least. That was getting more and more odd. It's as if she disappeared or some Noise swallowed her or as if she just transformed into thin air. If she planned a prank on him… This wasn't a funny one, at least in the Composer's opinion. This was serious. More than serious. Yet now she of course disappears. Great. Just great.  
"Oh I will-" but before he could continue he heard something dropping down. It was sounding like… A box where something was stored in. He right away turned around, only to see yarn rolling right in front of his feet. It was black yarn. A little yarn ball. He picked it up, staring right at it. How did that get here? No, more importantly… Who got it here?  
While still holding the yarn ball in his hand he turned his gaze to the direction he heard the noise coming from, only to spot two Reaper wings behind a box as hands of a Reaper placed materials for sewing back inside the box.  
"Why now out of all times!?" a familiar voice complained and sighed. "Worst possible timing! Especially since I am in a hurry!"  
The Reaper kept placing the material which had dropped down behind the box right into it. Just out of curiousity the Composer decided to take a closer look and stepped towards the box to be able to look right behind it… Only to see a surprise, more or less. But seeing her like this was very surprising already.  
"There you are Mamori!" he let out in a voice which had the mix of a pouty yet also slight angered tone. The brown haired Reaper noticed and turned her face up, only to gulp quickly when she spotted who it was. "C… Composer!?" she asked in surprise, quickly putting the sewing material she had in hands back into the box. "I… I did not see you there! What a surprise!"  
"Likewise…"  
"Is there something you-" but as soon as she spotted what was in his hand she snatched it away from him before he could notice and dropped it inside the box, first trying to stare at him with a slight embarrassed expression yet it turned a bit shocked when she saw his slight angered face. "D… Did something happen?" she asked, her voice becoming a bit more quite than before as she tried to step away yet he grabbed her in time and yelled:"You are ignoring me the past six days now, then disappear without a word and reappear with this stuff!"  
"Composer, I can-"  
"Do you think this is funny!? Do you think this is appropriate!? I ate cup ramen for almost a week now!"  
"That is your problem!?" the female Reaper asked a bit surprised… Unpleasantly surprised.  
"That's a huge problem as well but beside the point!" Josh continued yelling as his angered stare intensified towards Mamori, about to burst into screams yet he held himself back and then sighed. "The point is not that! The point is you first not telling me what is up and second then disappearing without letting me know!" He then looked away from her, trying his best to hold back. "If I did something… Anything, you could just say a-" "You noticed my odd behavior?" she slightly shuttered and as Josh turned back he saw the female Reaper looking away from him, a bit ashamed of herself it seemed. Or something similar to that. "I… Apologize but I had my reason" she continued as she looked back and had a nervous smile on her face. "I was busy with something is all."  
"And that something is?" Josh asked suspiciously as he put his face closer to hers, looking right at her with a straight face.  
"How about I put this box back to where it belongs and show you right afterwards? I just finished it anyway."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Would you just be patient?" she sighed. "It's nothing terrible Composer. I promise that I will show you. Not the way I wanted but it just happened now I guess."  
"You better keep that word!"

And so Mamori did. As soon as she returned with no box in her hands any longer she was grabbing the Composer and dragged him right inside her room. She told him to close his eyes for a moment. He protested for a few minutes yet eventually she convinced him to do so. He only had heard her search for something within her room the next few seconds yet soon enough heard footsteps coming right towards him and taking a stop shortly after.  
"Alright then, please open your eyes Composer" she only heard her saying a bit cheerfully. "Is it a bomb?" Joshua asked.  
"No."  
"A book?"  
"No."  
"A guide on how to behave properly so you won't have to nag me anymore and can throw it right after me?"  
"Why should I throw a book right at you?"  
"Then it is your panties?"  
"Would you just open your eyes already before I decide that my fist will meet your face!?" she yelled a bit upset. "Alright alright. Geesh" he only sighed as he slowly opened his eyes… Looking a bit shocked as he spotted it-A black parka with a dark purple bunny hoodie. He kept staring at it for a moment until he had to ask:"Isn't that the one Lapin Angelique sells in their stores?"  
The brown haired female nodded. "Yes, it does look exactly like it" she commented.  
"So you just bought a bunny parka. Big deal."  
"I did not buy this thing."  
"You are a theft?! How cruel Mamori!"  
"And I did not steal it either Composer!" she yelled right at him, a bit angered. "Look, if you are like that I can just make it a bit bigger and wear it myself!"  
"Sew it bigger?" the Composer asked a bit confused but then it clicked in his head. The yarn. The sewing material inside the box. And as he realized he stepped a bit backwards. "Y… You sewed that!?"  
The Reaper nodded. "Yeah, I did. A few failed attempts, I admit, yet once I got the hang of it… This happened."  
"The first thing you sewed?"  
"Yes. I am aware it is not perfect as I made little mistakes here and there, especially when it came to its design, but this was the best I could pull off."  
Joshua eyed it for a moment. And when he did he nodded indeed. "Yeah, the hoodie looks a bit odd. The bunny ears are uneven. Not to mention the pockets do look small. Not to mention it has a few odd stitches here and there" he commented. "But for a first attempt… I guess it's decent enough. May I ask who is it for?"  
"Well…" she began as she suddenly handed it over to him, right into his hands. "I won't lie, when you accompanied me on errands once and we passed by that store you did stare at this parka for quite some time." "You noticed!?" Joshua brought out surprised, not knowing what to say as he just held the bunny parka right in his hands.  
Mamori nodded. "Yes. It was hard to get you away from the window, remember?"  
"Ah yes, now that you mention it… I do recall. But surprised you kept it in mind. But then why not just buying it?"  
"That was the thing. It did look a bit expensive, especially it being a new part of their collection. Instead of just wasting my time I decided to take matters into my own hands and sew it in the best of my abilities for you! Well… The best way I could at least."  
"Oh… Really?"  
So… That's what was up with Mamori the past few days. She just wanted to surprise the Composer with something she made herself… Well, with inspiration of the bunny parka they saw. Not to mention, it did look flawed but nothing which couldn't be worn nor seemed uncomfortable. Besides, she did try her best and put effort into it… Just for him. All for him, just so he could get this bunny parker he had laid eyes on ever since then.  
"You… Put nothing into it which could poison me or anything like that? This is not a prank or something like that to get me back?" he asked in advance, only to receive a chuckle as response as well as the Reaper shaking her head. "No. Nothing in the slightest. This is just a bunny parker I sewed" she secured him.  
Joshua looked at it again before hugging it and smiling brightly.  
 _"Then I thank you for this kind gesture. I make sure to treat it properly!"_

 _***_

"Joshua? Joshua!" Neku yelled loudly, making his partner snap out of his thoughts and get back to reality, staring right at the spiky haired one. "Yes?" he only asked. "You need some-" "You haven't answered my question yet!" Phones interrupted him, his face saying it all-He slowly lost his patience.  
"Question? What question?"  
"Why your stupid parka is so important!?"  
"Oh that?" Joshua thought for a moment, turning away from his partner. He had to think this through properly.  
Yet then he turned away, only letting out his usual smile:"Because it's cute!"


End file.
